


Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  Through the Wormhole

by AlanM42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: Join the bearded Spock and Morgan Freeman, on a hilarious romp through time.  As Spock discovers that traveling back in time to alter the future is easy.  Achieving the desired results, no so much.





	Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  Through the Wormhole

The mirror Kirk was almost salivating as he watched history play out through the portal of the Guardian of Forever.  
With this new discovery at his command and a squad of heavely armed Imperial Raiders to back him up, he could change the history of the Terran Empire and become emperor for all time. The possibilities were limitless.  
However, the bearded Spock had other plans. A few months earlier, in a chance encounter with beings from an alternate universe, Spock had glimpsed an existence were science and logic were held in much higher regard. A world he secretly longer for.  
He looked up from his tricorder, the time was right. He shoved Kirk to the ground and bolted for the Guardian.  
Kirk drew his phaser, fired and screamed, "Spock, you traitor!" But it was too late. He had vanished into the mists of time.  
And when he returned.  
"Spock? What happened?" Kirk asked. "You were only gone a moment."  
Spock took a moment to asscess this new reality. Kirk was dressed in a pink uniform with lacy cuffs and collar. The men who moments earlier had been thuggish Imperial Raiders, wore the same ridiculous uniform. Cautiously, Spock tested this new reality.  
"It seems the Guardian will no longer allow time travel. It knows our intentions are altruistic. But it fears we may inadvertently damage what it calls the shape of time."  
Kirk made a fist with his right hand and punched the open palm of his left, he bounced on his tip toes.  
"Oh, darn it, darn it, darn it. I was so hoping the Guardian would let travel back in time and us spread love joy and happiness throughout time. But oh well." He turned to his men and ask.  
"We're not gonna let this little set back make us sad, are we?"  
"Sir no sir." The men sang out in unison.  
"Is anyone sad?"  
"Sir no sir. We are all hap, hap, happy."  
"After all what is the mission of the Enterprise?"  
"Sir, the mission of the Enterprise is to seek out new life and new civilizations. To go boldly and spread love, joy and happiness across the Galaxy."  
"By golly gee, that's right." Kirk exclaimed. He put a hand on Spock's shoulder, motioned to the sky. "Spock my dearest friend. Somewhere out there is a planet that needs a hug. Let's go find it." He flipped open his communicator.  
"Kirk to Enterprise, the hap, hap, happiest team in the Galaxy is ready to beam up."  
"Fung pi!" Spock said, an ancient Vulcan word that loosely translates into, I'm outa here. He turned an leaped back into the Guardians portal.  
A moment later he returned. Kirk was now wearing a multi colored tie dye uniform, shoulder length hair, a gottee and tiny round sunglasses.  
"Spock!" Kirk said. "That was so freaking cool. You jumped into that thing and woosh woo wooy you came right back. Man it freaked me out." The captain took a toke from his joint. "So, dude, what was the last like? We're they cool, did they party? Or were they a bunch of Herbert's like you?"  
"No way." Spock turned and leaped back into the past.  
And when he returned.  
He was greeted by a young man in a desert military uniform.  
"Welcome to Dune. I'm Paul Atraities of the House Atraities. The Hakonans have just attacked. We need your help desperately."  
"Sorry." Spock replied. "I saw enough desert growing up on Vulcan. Good luck." Again he turned and jumped back in time.

When he returned, he was greeted by a most horrible creature. It was humanoid in size and shape. Two arms two legs. But on it's head was a long snout, it's eyes were mounted on short stalks, it had long floppy ears. It spoke.  
"Hewo. Mesa Emperor Jarjar Binks. In dissa ooniverse mesa the soopreme leader. From now on, yousa will do my bidding."  
Spock's face was twisted into a look of shock and horror. He felt a force trying to penetrate his mind. With all his Vulcan mental strength he fought it.  
He managed to distract it. He drew his phaser and fired. There was an inhuman shreik. And thecreature vanished in a bright flash of light and smoke.  
As he turned to leap into the Guardian, he paused and looked up. He felt something. He then realized what he felt was billions of voices crying out: thank you.  
He leaped into the portal.

When he returned.  
"Spock, what happened?" Captain Ed Murcer of the Orrville asked. "You were only gone for a moment."  
Spock was stunned, indeed standing in front of him was the cast and crew of "The Orrville". An early 21st century TV show. The show that triggered WWIII. Somehow, his meddling in the past had turned the show into reality.  
An alien from a species Spock wasn't familiar with reached up and tapped Murcer on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
"What?" The Captain said. "Has it been a year already? Well, of course you're dismissed." The alien shuffled away.  
"Sorry bout that. Did you know that his species only urinates once a year? When he's gotta go, believe me, he's gotta go."  
"I can't let this stand." Spock said as he leaped into the past.

"Be careful son." Admiral William Adama said, as he squeeze his sons hand. "You're the only son I have left."  
"Don't worry dad." Lee, code name Apollo said. "If what this Guardian thing said is true, we'll be back in a few seconds. You won't even miss us." He took his place by his partner.  
"Ready to go, Starbuck?"  
"Frakking A. Let's go back in frakkin time and frak the mother frakkin Cylons before they've even been frakkin created."  
"On the count of three. One, two, three." Together they ran and vanished in a blue Smokey light A split second later Spock appeared.  
"Who the frak are you?" The Admiral demanded.  
"Note the ears." Professor Baltar whispered. "Obviously a Cylon experiment that failed horribly."  
"Where's Apollo and Starbuck?" The Admiral was flanked by a squad of Colonial Marines. They raised their ancient rifles. Spock could hear the distinctive sound of rounds being chambered. Thinking fast, he slowly inched back towards the Guardian and said.  
"They were right behind me. But, you know those two they probably went somewhere for a drink. I'll go look for them"  
Quickly, he ducked and dived through the portal. Barely beating a hail of gun fire.

He hit the ground, rolled over and came up face to face with 21st actor and host of the award winning Science Channel show "Through the Wormhole", Morgan Freeman.  
"If humanity should ever perfect the art of time travel." Freeman said. "Would it be wise to travel into the past to change the future? The answer lies through the Wormhole."  
"Riiight." Spock said as he turned and leaped into the past.

"Doctor Smith," Will Robinson said, "I really think we should wait for dad and Major West to get their gear together before we took off on our own."  
"Oh, tish tosh, young William." The doctor replied. "Look at the condition of this ancient city. The people who built it have been dead and buried millinia. It's perfectly safe here."  
The old fashioned robot they were following rolled to a stop in front of the Guardian and announced.  
"This object is the source of the temporial disturbance we detected from the Jupiter Two." The doctor stepped around the robat and examined the artifact.  
"Doctor Smith,was is it?" Will asked. The doctor turned around and slapped the robot.  
"This babbling bucket of bolts needs it's sensors cleaned. It's nothing more than a chunk of rock. Carved by ignorant savages eons ago." The Guardians portal filled with a smokey blue light and a strange bearded man with pointy ears jumped out.  
"Danger, Will Robinson, danger!" The old robot flailed it's arms wildly.  
Doctor Smith ran screaming, "We're doomed, doomed I say."  
"Not very promising." The strange man said. He turned and leaped back from whence he came.

Spock found himself again in the presence of Morgan Freeman.  
"When I was a small boy growing up in rural Mississippi. Sometimes I would get really frustrated when things didn't go my way. But my wise mother would always say: If at first you don't succeed, try try again. Would it be wise for you to try again? The answer lies through the Wormhole."  
"This is getting weird." Spock said before leaping into the past.

When he returned, he was greeted by four very diverse beings. A young man, a farm boy perhaps. A beautiful young woman in a long white dress. There was air of royalty about her, but she was holding hands with a scruffy looking scoundrel of some sort. Towering above them was a large, hairy bipedal creature.  
The creature growled.  
"You said it, Chewy." The scoundrel said. "What is that?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this." The young woman said.  
"Aww, I wanted to go to Tachi Station." The young man whined.  
A golden Android came shuffling up  
"Greetings." It said. "I am C3Pio, human cyborg relations. I am programmed in over six million lang..."  
"Shazbutt." Spock said. Another ancient Vulcan word that means...well, you really don't want to know what it means.  
Spock again leaped into the Guardian. Before he vanished, he heard the Android exclaim.  
"My, how rude."

Once more Spock was face to face with Morgan Freeman.  
"This is thrice we've met. Is the third time truly the charm? The answer lies..."  
"Through the wormhole. I know." Spock said as he hurled his weary body into the swirling mailstrom of time.

And when he returned.  
"Spock, what happened?" Admiral Uhura asked. "You gone for just a few seconds."  
Spock paused to take in this new reality. Uhura was now an Admiral. Janice Rand was the Captain of the Enterprise. Recording the scene with his tricorder was the ships Yeoman, Little Jimmy Kirk.  
They were backed up by a squad of tall, strong and beautiful, Amazonian women. The symbols of the hated Terran Empire, had been replaced by the insignia of the UFAP, the United Federation of Amazon Planets. Not the future he had envisioned. But, close enough. Spock decided he would take his chances here.  
And thus Spock lived a long and prosperous life. Dying many years later as a very happy Vulcan.

Morgan Freeman stepped out from behind one of the broken columns that littered the City on the Edge of Forever.  
"Amazon women?" He said. "Are they the future of the human race? Are men destined to become like Little Jimmy Kirk? The answers to these and more questions lie, through the wormhole."


End file.
